Charlotte (2)
Backstory [The story starts in small house on 80 Demons Ave, Orlando, Florida. Saturday, August 11th, 2004] As the morning sun peeked through my eyes, I kicked my sheets as an attempt to take my covers off. I tried doing that 4 times till my legs got tired and i had manually take my covers off and get up. "Good Morning Florida!" I shouted. I got out of my bed looked around my room and walked to my'' door, I turned to the bath where I brushed my teeth and got my hair down. As I got out I remembered that my dad was supposed to take me to the park with my best friend, Lisa. As I walked downstairs i saw my mom cooking some egg and my dog, Pepper running around her chew toy. "Hey Mom...remember Dad promised me to take me and Lisa to the park today?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. My mom slowly turned to me and said "He's in the yard sweetie!" she happily said while turning back around to scramble the eggs. I turned to the exit when Pepper picked up his chew toy and dropped it near my foot. I kicked it to the left side of the room only to leave my Pepper follow it. As I went to open the door to my yard I heard a knock at the front door. "I've got it!" I screamed as I ran to the front door, as I opened the door Lisa walked in and gave me a hug. "Hello?" I asked. She sighed, "Hello Charlotte! How's this beautiful morning going for you?" She said in a really preppy voice, "You happy now?" She looked at me side ways. I just laughed it off and told her to sit down while I get Dad, as I opened the yard door I didn't see my dad, but as I turned around he stood there looking at me confused while I was startled. "JESUS FRICKIN CHRIST!!!" I shouted as I fell to the floor. My dad pulled me up as he told me to get ready, I nodded and told him that Lisa was already here. I ran up the stairs and into my room, I quickly took off my clothes and put on a T-shirt, some short jeans, green socks, and some sneakers. I ran down the stairs to see Lisa drinking water and my dad on the verge of sleeping. "'I'M HERE!"' I screamed. Lisa almost spilled water on her clothes and my dad stood up and groaned. As we three got into the car and started driving, me and Lisa started chit chatting about something random. "Hey, Hey, Charlotte? Ever wondered why there are five churches near our area?" Lisa asked. "Nah, it never really bothered, me and my family only go to one and I'm okay with going to one." I responded. "Well there is the First Baptist Church of Oakland, Oakland Presbyterian Church, Mt Zion A.M.E. Church, Trinity Baptist Church, St Paul Missionary Baptist Church, and the Anointed Ground Church. " She said. "Well I don't know, that's the town's buisness." I said shrugging my shoulders. By the time we were both done talking, us two had reached the Speer Park already. Me and Lisa made our way to a spot that had a little tree house and inside had pillows, cushions, and chairs. Me and Lisa sat on one of the pillows and we mostly talked about our problems at school. "So how are Hailey and Peter treating you now?" I asked Lisa. "Meh, still treating me like sh**, but at least you're not fake...." Lisa said shying away. "Ugh, I hate that Moragan embarassed me on Friday by smearing chocolate on my pants while I was taking a shower in the locker room, and called it poop!!" I moaned, "She is so annoying!" I complained. Lisa held my hand and then hugged me telling me everything will be alright. Lisa stood up and told me she's sorry. "Oh no, that's okay i don't mind!!" I said. "No." She said in a sincere sounding voice "I'm not saying about that, I'm saying about how I'm going to leave you." My heart dropped when she said that. "YOU'RE MOVING!!" I said, but she just smiled and said she wanted to go home already. This was really weird but I just went with her to go tell my dad we wanted to go home already, and yes, we know it has been a short period of time since we had been here. As we all got home, somewhere in the evening, Lisa went home even though I was worried for her. I went upstairs and changed into my home clothes I went downstairs and got egg and ate it with pancakes. '''Sunday, August 12th, 2004. (Lisa's death)' As I woke up this morning ,I felt really weird, I kept thinking about what Lisa said at the park. "What did she mean?" I thought to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I ran downstairs to see my parents gone along with Pepper, I didn't mind and quickly warmed up some ravioli in the microwave. I went to the phone and tried calling Lisa but she wasn't answering, I called her again three times again, but she wasn't answering so I decided to leave her alone. ~Time skip to the night~ As I was walking to the Jake Voss Pier, I saw Peter's mom's car parked along the side, I wondered what he was doing there. As i walked further, I heard screams, familiar screams that sounded like Lisa's. I rushed to the pier and saw Peter and Hailey pushing Lisa into the water, i stepped back and ran all the way back home in fear of being killed myself. Later in the night, the news said that a young girl by the name Lisa Parner was killed. By that time I was in real shock that she was actually dead. I cried as I went to my bedroom. My parents came in as well as Pepper tried to comfort me, but i can't get rid of the fact that i lost a close friend today and watched her die while doing nothing. Monday, August 13th, 2004. (School) {1st murder} As I did my daily routine again, I dressed up in my school uniform and ran downstairs and ate my food. My dad dropped me off at school, and as I expected. There were already rumors of the murder. People kept blaming me for the death of my own BFF, even though everytime I looked at Peter or Hailey they would look back at me with a face that said to keep my mouth shut. As it was cleaning time, I went to the back of the school to dispose of the garbage as it was my duty. Hailey came peeping through the corridor and came fully inside, she grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth telling me to keep quiet about what happened. I wanted to cry because I knew all of this was wrong "Why did you guys do this?" I asked her. She dropped me on the floor and glared at me to make sure I got the message, "Say, she was always annoying, don't you think?" she said as she giggled to herself, I've had enough. I punched her in the stomach in anger. She tried to defend back by grabbing my leg and pulling me down, but I resisted and kicked her in the chest, i jumped back to the dumpster as she grabbed an empty trash bag that was lying on at the corner of the wall. She ran up close to me and covered my mouth with the thrash bag causing it to suffocate me. She lowered me down to the floor and left me there up until lunch. I woke up and suddenly I was in the nurses office, she said I had passed out from the back of the school. I walked out and saw my dad there, and from school he took me home. "So what happened?" My dad asked. I kept quiet because with things like this, I really don't want to concern my parents, especially with my father. When we reached home, I ignored all signals from my Mom and Pepper. As I reached my room, I locked my door and tumbled on my bed and laid there on the verge of crying, "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I screamed in my head. A grin went across my face from ear to ear and then a thought came into my head 'I gonna kill someone'. I grabbed a knife and went outside, when everybody was asleep, and ran all the way to the pier and called up Hailey telling her that I will tell everyone at school what happened if she doesn't meet me there. Two hours later she arrived, she walked up to me with an angry look and stood there. "Alright, what am i supposed to do?" she asked, my heart pumped I walked to the pond near the water where Lisa was thrown. "Look in the water look where she went..." I said unsure if it will work. When she came to look, I stabbed her in the neck, and in the back three times and tipped her body in the water. I threw the knife in the water and ran home scared and terrified of what i did, but I ran home opened the door tip toed passed Pepper, took a shower, disposed of the clothes, and fell asleep. I knew what i did was bad but I still had some anger inside me and I already planned that Peter was next. Tuesday, August 14th, 2004 {Second Murder {WARNING: Attempted rape mentioned} I did my morning routine like every other day but today was different, on the news Hailey's murder was announced, and it turns out that school would be closed. I was happy but I knew what i was going to do today, and that turned my mood around. I called Peter and asked him if I could come over to comfort him, he said yes and so did my parents. I dressed myself up but then went into my moms room to get a lighter and some sleeping pills that dissolved in water, after i put it in my bag, I ran downstairs and told my dad I was ready. By the time i got there it was not long until i was invited to his room. "So...... why did you kill Lisa?" I asked. He just sat on his bed as stiff as a statue, as soon as I heard his parents go into their bedroom, Peter lunged at me trying to grab my thighs but I pushed him away with my foot, "What's wrong? I thought you came here to comfort me?", he said smiling and winking. I shrugged it off and asked him if he wanted water, he said sure so then i picked up my bag, opened the door and stumbled into the kitchen. I poured the water bottle in a green cup and a yellow cup along side that I put the remaining water in a pot put it on the stove and put the fire on, meanwhile i brought the pills out and put three pills in his drink, and brought it up to him in his room, He drank it and in a matter of eight seconds he fell asleep. I took it as a chance to cut myself with a pencil I found in his room and call the 911 department that there was a fire happening and they told me they will be right there. I ran outside and brought the lighter out from my mom's bag, i lit the house on fire, well only the back part. I ran back inside, and into Peter's parents room, i saw them sleeping together so i lit the bed on fire, and then ran to window which was beneath the fire, opened it then i threw the lighter in the fire and closed the window quickly, I ran back into Peter's room as the whole backyard along with the back side of the house caught on fire. I dragged him to the front door as i heard sirens come, to my surprise the fire was spreading inside so I threw a fragment of his body in the fire and then by grabbing him on the ankle i dragged him outside the house and then by the time the fire department came i fell and acted like i was passed out. Wednesday, August 15th, 2004 {Did you miss me?} (Ending) I woke up in the infirmiry knock out cold seeing my mom sleeping on a stool, I sat up and by that caught the Nurse's attention. "Oh, you're awake?" the women said, I nodded then fell back down again, automatically going to sleep. ~Time skip~ By the time I got home, my mom was all over me. Asking me if i was okay, did i get hurt, and if the wounds were hurting very severe. Of course i said no, who wouldn't? I would officially call myself a murderer/killer at this point. When I went out for a walk i saw Morgan across the street, I was thinking about turning around just when she picked up her speed. She pulled me by the hair and and turned me around towards her "I KNOW YOU KILLED THEM YOU LITTLE B****" 'she said very angrily. I backed away as she pull out a knife from her pocket, "WOAH BACK AWAY!" I screamed, but she stabbed me in the stomach five times then ran away. Hours later I was found by my parents and was stitched back up in the Hospital, Now full rage and anger spreading all throughout all my body. Later that night , I grabbed a shovel and ran to Morgan's house, i spotted a shovel and used it to climb to the room of Morgan. She turned around and screamed while i said ''"Did you miss me?" I kept banging her head to the point where she died and just as soon as I heard her parents footsteps, I jumped out of the window and ran home. I dropped the shovel back in the my dad's garden and came inside, packed my bags, and went to a nearest bus station. '''Friday, October 25th, 2019 Now I'm wanted and I can't go back to my home town now i live in a unknown house in the woods where i hope to stay lowkey in for long. Additional information * She has five stitches on her stomach. ** One on her left side, two on directly on the stomach, and two directly on the bottom. * She is currently 19, and started killing when she was 15. * She stays away from water (she only uses mouthwash if your wondering) because it reminds her of Lisa and that drinking the water she died in would be disrespectful. * The original idea was for a poltergeist but the idea was soon scraped. * She has short black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, wears a purple sweater, and wears a black skirt with black shoes. * She is not related to Slenderman in anyway, she is just a character in a Creepypasta story but I'm not bothered if you depict her that way. * Charlotte and this story belongs to FavieFox. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative Category:Female Category:OC Category:Adult Category:Human